You Have No Power Over Me
by HalfBloodPrincessV
Summary: It's been three years since Sarah defeated the goblin king at his own game, three years to plan, three years to figure out how to take back what's his. Rated M to be safe.
1. Heterochromia iridum

You Have No Power Over Me

HalfBloodPrincessV

"I have turned the world upside down. I have reordered time, and I have done it all for you."

I smiled at Toby as we walked through the zoo, what a better way to celebrate his fifth birthday? "Look Sarah, the bird room!" He said excitedly running ahead.

"Toby! Slow down!" I called running to keep up with the small patch of blonde hair that kept dissappearing through the crowds. I panted as we finally came to a stop, Toby standing and staring wide-eyed at a cage seperate from everything else. It appeared to be almost seemingly attached to nothing.

"Look isn't it beautiful?" He said looking at a white owl. The owl gazed back intensely and I shivered. A coincidence, I thought. Only a coincidence.

"Gorgeous. Come on Toby let's go find mom and dad." I said pulling him away. If I had lingered a little longer I might have noticed the owl had two diffent colored eyes, one blue, one brown. Both watching with a hunger that would soon be satisfied in one way or another.


	2. Fear Me

I opened my eyes that night to see Jareth's mismatched eyes looking down at mine. He looked the same as he had three years ago. It was as if he had stopped aging, or maybe he never had in the first place. I couldn't move. It was as if my own body was holding me captive.

"Love me." He whispered in my ear, his voice soft as silk. "Love me Sarah." He said again brushing his lips against my neck. I shivered, but did not make a move. He continued to kiss my neck lightly, sucking on it, and caressed my cheek running his thumb over my lip. "Love me." He said again slightly more forceful. All I could do was shake my head no.

"If you will not love me, than you.." He slid his hand from my face to my throat squeezing slightly, "Will fear me." I gasped struggling against him trying desperately to pull away as his grip tightened.

"Y..you have no power over me." I choked out as black spots started to appear in my vision. He laughed darkly squeezing tighter. "I have more power than you think." I heard him say through my muddled mind before the light of the world extanguished as I lost consciousness.


	3. Prunus persica

I awoke with a gasp sitting up in bed, my heart was racing. Just a dream... It was just a dream. I stood up closing my window. I could have sworn I locked it last night...

I went to the bathroom splashing water on my face and looked up. Jareth smirked at me from the mirror. I gasped turning around, then turned back to the mirror. Nothing was there. Wow I must be seriously losing it, I thought shaking my head and went back to the room to get dressed.

"Sarah Sarah!" Toby called running into the room hugging my leg.

"Hey Kiddo." I said with a tired smile and picked him up spinning him in the air. He giggled with glee.

"Let's go to the park, I have bread for the birdies!" He said excitedly.

"Sure kid let's go."

I watched Toby run around the park and rubbed my stomach as it growled hungrily. I really should have eaten before we came. A beautiful blonde little girl with bouncy curls came up to me and flashed a pearly white smile. Her blue eyes twinkled.

"Peach?" She asked opening her hands and revealing the most perfect peach I had ever seen. Its scent perfumed the air, and I found myself reaching for it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed happily accepting it.

"Oh Sarah I want some!" Toby cried gleefully, and I held it out letting him have the first bite. I took one after and immediately realized my mistake.

"Toby spit that out!" I cried out, but the damage had already been done, and my head begin to spin. Laughter filled the air and Jareth appeared holding the little girl.

"Good work Iradressa." He said with a smile. "See I told you I'd get you a new friend." Toby lay passed out on the ground and I feebly crawled towards him trying to fight the magical drug that slowed me down. "Times up." Jareth said as I felt my body go limp, and blackness started creeping into my vision. "Both you and he are mine." He said laughing and the world begin to spin faster and faster till the world became nothing but a blur. My body could handle it no longer and rebelled against my brain, sinking into the darkness.


	4. Strike one

Sarah woke head aching and blinked warily looking at her surroundings. She was in a large room bigger than her whole house put together, decorated an olive green, like her eyes. Memories quickly rushed back to her. "Toby!" She screamed standing, only to immediately sit back down as the blood rushed straight to her head making her faint.

"Is fine." A voice she'd recognize anywhere. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the goblin king.

"Where is he? I want my brother back."

"Tormenting the trolls with Iradessa I imagine. The bathing room is through that door. Take a bath and get ready. You are going to be a bit occupied this evening." Jareth purred and Sarah shivered crossing her arms over her chest. He bit his lip eyes darkening as her breast pushed up by her action of defiance, quickly turning it into an action of seduction. He slowly glided across the room and took a finger lightly running it over the exposed cleavage. "You shouldn't do such things Sarah, it almost seems like you're trying to tempt me. Sarah glared and spit in his face.

"Don't touch me!" In one quick moment he grabs her face and squeezed tight. Darkness peered behind his eyes and the slightest twitch in his hand gave way that he was itching to hit her instead. Sarah squirmed forced to look into his mismatched eyes that were burning with fire. He soon released her. Wiping his face with a gloved hand.

"That was a warning consider this strike one. I will not repeat myself, get dressed." He said before stalking out the room leaving Sarah to wonder what would happen if he hit three.


	5. We Meet Again

Toby opened his eyes to see to bright blue ones staring back at him. "AHHHH!" He screamed startled.

"AHHH! Iradessa jumped.

"Who are you?" Toby asked curiously.

"Iradessa, I know who you are we've been waiting for you daddy said you'll be my brother soon." She says smiling showing off pearly white teeth and sat on the edge of his bed her legs dangling.

"Brother? I only have one sister, Sarah. Where is she?" He asked sitting up rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Wanna play?" She asked not answering his question, instead pulling him to his feet and down the hall to her room, toys filling every spot imaginable and goblins stuffed in ridiculous costumes. Toby;s eyes light up with glee and he nodded getting a feeling in his tummy that he'd been here before.

"Sure! But I really need to know where my sister is." Iradessa got quiet focusing then produces a small magic bubble placing it in his hand an image of Jareth and Sarah dancing inside.

"Daddies taken her to the ball."


	6. Interminatis Choro

"Here I am not a king and you are not the champion of my labyrinth, we my dear, are just two people dancing." Jareth whispered in her ear holding her close to him as they danced a blur of colors filled her vision. Sarah was small amidst the many dancers in the room, they had become just two out of what seemed like a million no longer people but a group, all pulses to the same beat. The beat of the faery music that had grabbed hold of Sarah's heart and squeezed tight.

She hadn't remembered how she got to the position she was in now, captive to the magic. She had gotten in the bath and slid on the white dress set out for her when a bubble floated through her window, foolishly she touched it. When would she learn? The next thing she knew Sarah was thrust back into the dance that tormented her dreams.

They danced endlessly for what seemed like an eternity as she lost who she was all that was Sarah was stripped away from her being. "Be mine Sarah?" His silky voice said breathily kissing her neck. Sarah nodded blankly unable to think as Jareth offered her a ring that was made from a material different from any other in the mortal world, glowing as if illuminated from the inside by a bright blue light, and encrusted with rubies, her birth stone. Sarah reached for the ring unable to help herself about to slip it on her finger when one word jarred her from the fantasy world he has put her in.

"Daddy?"


End file.
